happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shell of a Woman
'''Shell of a Woman '''is a HTFF episode that introduces Slimy, the clumsy little snail out for true love. Plot Slimy and Angie sit at bench in the park, each waiting for someone to arrive. Quartz arrives in an instant to greet Angie, to Slimy's dismay as her date has apparently turned her down. She marches off, leaving a trail of slime in her path. Quartz ends up slipping over the slime, Angie crushing him while being impaled by his quills. Rafie is about to confess his love for Emmy, only for Angie's sphere to smash his skull. Emmy turns to see Rafie laying face-down and holding a flower, which she simply decides to plant. Slimy continues her melancholy stroll across town. She suddenly stops in front of a fancy restaurant to see Cocktail inside as a waiter. Fascinated, Slimy peeks through the window, which closes on her eye stalk. Struggling in pain, she manages to pull her eyes back out. After a taking a few deep breaths to boost her confidence, she heads into the door to meet her potential love interest, easily sneaking past the Mole, a bouncer. Just as Slimy finds herself a table to sit at, Zee pushes her out of the seat before giving it to Lain. Slimy gets up to see Cocktail heading into the kitchen, so she tries to call out to him. Another waiter, Lumpy, confronts Zee and Lain about their orders, Zee demanding a plate of escargot. Lumpy turns to find Slimy and decides to cook her. The snail tries to flee, but is too slow and quickly gets grabbed by the eye stalks. Lumpy carries her to the kitchen but loses his footing thanks to the slime on the floor. Lumpy knocks into a table and sends a pot of fondue flying into Zee and Lain, scalding the former to death and impaling the latter with a fork. Cheesy casually shows up to scavenge the melted cheese covering Zee. As for Slimy, she is knocked into a salt shaker and receives burns from its contents. With Lumpy getting back on his feet, she decides to hide, her quickest route leading into the kitchen. She shortly bumps into Cocktail and the two begin to express their feelings. The romantic moment is interrupted when Lumpy bursts through the door. Slimy sinks into her shell for self-defense, but Lumpy picks her up and tries to shake her out. Chef Meow, holding a cleaver, accidentally stumbles over a bone discarded by Fatty. The cleaver chops off Lumpy's head and sends it into a fiery pan. Fatty licks his lips as he prepares to enjoy this 'flambe'. Slimy emerges from her shell to see Cocktail looking at her, relieved that she is alright. Chef Meow attempts to pull his cleaver out of the wall but unfortunately loses his grip and it chops off Slimy's eye stalks, to Cocktail's horror. Sometime later, Slimy is back at home, bandages covering what little nubs remain of her stalks. She hears a knock on the door and blindly searches for it. Cocktail, standing at the doorway, patiently waits for her to open the door. After Slimy finally comes outside, Cocktail gives her a pair of sunglasses, holds her hand and takes her on a date. Despite that she cannot see him at all, Slimy feels trusting to him and blushes with a smile. A mailman, Stamp, slips over the trail of slime and a number of Valentines cards fall out of his bag. Deaths #Quartz is crushed by Angie. #Angie is impaled by Quartz's quills. #Rafie's skull is caved in by Angie's sphere. #Zee is scalded to death by fondue cheese. #Lain is impaled by the fondue fork. #Lumpy is decapitated by Chef Meow's cleaver. Injuries #Slimy is burnt by salt and gets her eye stalks cut off. #Stamp loses consciousness after slipping over. Trivia *Since Ghosts of the Past, this marks the first time Cocktail has a big role in an episode. *Cuddles, Giggles, Handy and Petunia were originally in the episode, but were cut out for time. *Chef Meow was originally planned to die, with him and Lumpy being grinded by a ceiling fan and Fatty eating their remains. Gallery shellofawoman2.png|Slimy has her eyes on someone. shellofawoman3.png|Order up! shellofawoman4.png|Well, it's almost a happy ending. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 114 episodes Category:Debut Episodes